Keep me within reach
by Lynsinspin
Summary: Derek Hale is the new Alpha of the Hale pack after taking it by force from his uncle who left the ties between the Argent family and the Humans burnt to a crisp. Trying to reform a treaty between them with out any side killing the other is becoming difficult.With time running out and the pack becoming more desperate they are forced to there last option a blood bond
1. Chapter 1

Derek knew there was certain responsibility's that came with being alpha, protecting his pack at any cost and fighting to his very last breath he could do. But politics and treaty's just made him want to bash his head against a wall a tree, a post anything really.

It was bad enough keeping things civil with the humans in Beckon hills may as well the Argents and since taking over the pack by force from Peter things between the three groups has only gotten worse. Saying Peter left the pack in a horrible position was an understatement. Sheriff Stilinski was against them because of his Uncle turning Melissa McCall and her young son Scott and Gerard just didn't trust anything supernatural. So here he was in the meeting room with the old Alpha's mate the now known as Melissa Hale. Boyd and his turned Mate Eric to his right near Melissa sitting on his left is Jackson sitting down to his right with the newly turned Lydia Martin. Scott was not present taking the rounds around the Hale property seeing as it was unwise to not have it routinely checked as the pack being so small compared to its once large statues.

"We need to find a way that we can make peace with both groups" Derek said looking to Melissa for guidance

"I think the best call would be something that appeals to Gerard's wife because she seems to be his weak spot and as the oldest female Argent all the decisions fall to her" Lydia said going through the information that was collected while recognise was being done on the Argents Derek isn't or never will call it spying. The pack nodded in Argument "Sooner the better because the next in line female for the big decisions is Kate Argent and she seems how I can put this." "Crazy as fuck" Said Lydia with air quotes and all.

"You talk too much" Growled Jackson

"Well you talk too little" Snapped Lydia

"Stop" it was all Derek needed to do. Lydia got up moving to the other side of the table childishly kicking Jackson's feet as she did.

"I think James can be convinced to give us a chance, but we need something solid to base the treaty on" Everyone looked at Melissa confused

"The Sheriff" Derek growled muttering "idiots" under his breath

"A blood bond." Muttered Boyd. Every ones attention snapped to him "The Argents won't trust us not to break the treaty any other way" Derek new Boyd was right but he was keeping it as a last resort he didn't want any of his pack marrying and mating an Argent may as well the same would have to be done for the humans. But they were out of options and running out of time. The Argents and the Sheriff was still in killed the insane old Alpha bliss phase to focus on Derek and the pack just yet and they were all trying to stay off there radars however that would only work for so long the pack need a permanent solution.

"Before we all panic I think we should take a moment to consider if there is even anyone who is close enough to the sheriff and the Argents main family for this plan to work" Jackson strangely calm "Also not it" Jackson was an idiot to think he would been picked for such a task he would destroy the treaty in minutes. Lydia voiced as much resulting in a growling practically foaming at the mouth Jackson. Derek imagined the great pleasure he would take when telling Jackson he was only turned to be Lydia's mate or closer to the mark boy toy again. Not just to increase the pack Derek smirked at the thought. The door opened signalling _Scott_'s return he was breathing heavily as he made his way around to his mother whispering in her ear.

"Argents where spotted far to the west of the property" Melissa said relaying Scott's information

"We're running out time" Muttered Derek in a soft growl

"Gerard has two kids right Kate and her older brother Chris right" Erica said "As Chris is the oldest any daughter he had would have would be an higher stance in the family then Kate. Meaning crazy Kate wouldn't run the family when Gerard and Amelia kick the bucket"

"That sounds good in theory but there's no guarantee who mated with him could give him a daughter" Stated Lydia

"But at the very least the treaty would be made" Said Jackson

"But if none of the children are girls and Kate does become head of the family she could" Erica said touching her throat

"I've meet Chris Argent" Attention was turned to the Alpha "He has a code and he sticks to its"

"Ok Argent, side optimum choice Chris Argent. What about the Sheriff" Excerpted Lydia with a huff

"Do they mean Stiles Dad" Said Scott to his Mother far too loudly

"Please no not that loud mouth" Groaned Jackson

"Stiles?" Derek questioned looking to his pack. Melissa just frowned Erica blushed Lydia laughed a little and Scott looked far too excited.

"He is James's only son he won't agree to it" Melissa stated everyone groaned.

He was the Sheriff's only relative it was the only option. Derek couldn't as the Alpha mate an Argent a hunter but he wouldn't ask someone else in his pack to make that kind of sacrifice if he wasn't willing to do the same.

"He can't refuse the advance of an Alpha" Said Derek flatly everyone stared Erica gasped Scott looked confused as always "It's the same rule Peter used to trap you as his mate" Said Derek to Melissa with regret " If he says no I'll say I'll claim Stiles any way"

"You'll force him" Said Lydia horrified

"If I have too" Growled Derek eyes flashing red

"Won't that just makes things worse" whispered Erica

"We're about to be hunted down and killed there is no worse" Said Jackson flatly

"Well so our plan is to force an Alpha on a 17 year old, class act by the way" Lydia snarled "who is going to be Chris Argents Mate in this treaty" She continued using air quotes around mate. Derek looked away from her "No" she stated flatly

"There are other options Lydia" Reassured Melissa

"Like Scott or Jackson" Laughed Erica

"Shut up Erica" Squawked Jackson ending it with a growl. Derek is beginning to regret many of his life decisions

"Jackson can't" Derek said with little emotion "When I turned him it was with the purpose to be some ones mate"

"So his practically married" Said Scott finally joining the conversation Jackson just fist pumped

"For Lydia right" Said Boyd the sounds of Jackson choking on nothing echoed the now silent room. The Alpha just nodded yes

"You can't be serious" Said a shocked Lydia Jackson's former happiness quickly dissolved as he slumped back into his chair

"Smooth Derek Smooth" Taunted Scott in soflty. Derek knew he didn't have to put up with Lydia's or any of the packs attitude but after what Peter did to all of them he felt the need to give them some time to heal it was difficult to tell if his wolf or his human side wanted that or his new found role as Alpha telling him to let his beta's grow their strength back again it was unnerving not being able to tell the differences any more. But there were bigger issues at hand.

A hand touched his arm. Derek looked to his left to see Scott gesturing to the door then walking out of it. "The meeting will resume in a moment" The Alpha said striding out to meet the Beta

"You can't ask her or anyone to do that" Said Scott "She just got away from Peter, Same with my mum"

"And I should let you" Derek finished for him knowing where Scott was going with this heart to hear

"They would respect it more because I'm your blood brother and you're second" Politically this should have been there first thought but it was because of all the reasons he should be the choice was why Derek didn't want him to be the person to do it. In all ways but blood Scott was his brother. When his mother and he were brought into the Hale pack Scott was always left with him being only 10 years old at the time. They quickly became close and just before taking down Peter they became blood brothers in the eyes of the pack. Nothing was going to change that not him becoming Alpha or either of them getting mated to complete strangers apparently. "Mum was right when she said I always follow behind you like a little puppy." Derek put his arm around his brother pulling him close.

"Even if this does happen, I will always protect you, treaty or not" His little brother smiled up at him and Derek hoped this was the right decision

* * *

Stiles knew when he rolled out of bed that morning it was going to be a bad day. He hit his head then stubbed his toe his jeep wouldn't start so he had to walk. His dad couldn't take him because he was working overtime because of all things being craptastic between the Argents and our resident werewolves. So walking was the only option so short story he was late got detention got grilled out for missing some of lacrosse practice. So when his dad got home to steak and wedges, sour cream and sweet chili (his dads favourite) that Stile so lovingly made even though his dad was on a diet and said the dreaded "We need to talk" with such sadness and sorrow he knew the day was going to get even worse

"So the Argent's actually said yes to that" murmured Stiles

"I was quiet shocked too"

"So who is the poor bastard in this sorry town" Laughed Stiles. His father stayed quiet Stiles started to panic soon after "The poor bastards me isn't it"

"You have a choice" The sheriff said stuttering slightly on his words

"Between marrying a were-wolf or dooming this town, Yeah my options are amazing"

* * *

Christopher Argent didn't care much for politics he was glad to leave it to his sister and mother. When he was brought into the meeting in the basement he was slightly nervous something he hadn't felt since his first hunt on a full moon over 12 years ago. It was all Kate's fault teasing him before the meeting about Mother and Father making their socially stunted 27 year old get married finally. But as he was briefed on his marriage to the Beta of the hale pack he wished he took more of an interest in family politics or had taking Kate more seriously when she warned him.


	2. Chapter 2 Pissing off an Alpha

Keep me within reach

* * *

Probably mistakes and errors posting at midnight i'll fix it in the morning

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Don't dilly dally stiles" Yelled my dad barely 3 metres in front of me power walking up the hill. What did he think I was going to do bolt when he wasn't looking run to the farthest state and cry asylum? Even If I did it wouldn't help no sane person would come between an alpha and his chosen mate and according to my dad Derek was going to make him his mate no matter what either of them said. This just freaked me out even more what kind of crazy ass hat does that. Force them self's on a 17 year old, guys' propyl a giant old pedo bear. I started dragging my feet over the many leafs the Hales property had to offer.

"Stiles if you don't stop dragging your feet we will be late to meet your man-wife"

"You promised me no kitchen bitch Jokes"

"Seeing as his the alpha that makes you the wife right"

"You promised"

"Maybe I should ask him"

"Oh my GOD stop"

"Then get your ass in gear. You can't get out of this so you may as well do it right"'

"You mean by doing him" I said going in for the win. Humour was in the end the only way Stilinski's dealt with problems

"Yes, you will be taking one for the team quiet literally" Damn him I cursed

"One day I'll win, you'll see you will all see!" I said shaking my fist at the challenge.

He stopped me just at the top of the hill I could just see the outline of the packs house hold grabbing me by my shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"This is just a meeting for you to meet the Alpha and the pack don't be nervous" He said seeming more nervous than me "But still try not to piss him off. You're going to be married to this werewolf for the next 20 to 50 or so years""

"Do you cheer up the officers at the station with that mouth" I said dryly walking towards the housing. Seriously his dad had no idea what a good peep talk would be if it drop kicked him in the face.

"Stiles" I looked to see none other than what looked like the almost fully grown version of my former best friend Scott Mcall who apparently has gotten even tanner in the past 3 years since I last saw him.

"Scott" Was all I got out before I got were hug tackled into the ground

"I can't believe I actually get to see you again" Said Scott beaming up at me with a giant smile. I hugged him back rapping my legs around him like I used when we were younger. He just sniffled into my shoulder.

"Scott get off stiles" I could just see Scott's mums face before it was blocked by my dad giving her a hug. "Now I know where Stile's gets it from" Melissa laughs hugging him back

"Hay Scott hug attacked me" I whined rolling away from the were-hugger and standing up "You know a good best friend would offer to be my were-husband instead of his Alpha"

"You still class me as your best friend" Smiled Scott

" Who would I replace you with" I laughed "Human friends are so last season anyway" a laugh came from behind us I spun around quickly making eye contact with a blond, Lydia Martin, Jerk off Jackson and a Dark giant with a beautiful chest. Well the all have beautiful chests except Jackson because reasons.

"Please tell me the blonds your Alpha, if so we should skip straight to the wedding" I said with a wink in her direction Scott laughed she blushed and the giant growled. "Do they do that a lot?"

"We're Were-wolfs idiot of course we growl" Snapped Jackson. Well fuck him and his attitude

"I'm talking to Scott right now, so if you can sit your punk ass down in the corner and shut the fuck up until you learn to be a good were-baby" I said starting of jokingly but getting really pissed off by the end of the sentence. Everyone just looked shocked Jackson more than anyone my dad just shook his head. Screw them I'm not apologizing. There not the ones that are being forced to get married in three weeks, so yeah up theirs.

"Oh Derek is just going to have a ball with you" Said Lydia laughing slightly at apparently her own personal joke that is my life

"Yeah your right I'm far to annoying for this, so I'm out" I snarked twirling around to walk run sprint shimmy whatever as long as I got away. But apparently Scott's mum is a lot stronger then she looks as she holds me in place.

"I know this is difficult stiles but we need you" She practically begged . Damn those giant brown eyes

"Can't someone else be Alpha kibble; I hear it comes in cans now"

A loud growl echoed around them. Which I totally didn't jump at, the slight girly screech didn't happen either.

"Finally" Said who I can only assume was Lydia. All I hear is leafs crunching a twig breaking and a slight humph of annoyance. I can't bring myself to look I just keep staring straight ahead completely terrified and I think Mellissa and Scott can tell well I they can all propyl tell cause I think I'm shaking a little.

"Sheriff" Says the mysterious gruff voice of the alpha I refuse to look at.

"Hale" My dad comes next to me grabbing me by the shoulders moving me around. I have this urge to close my eyes and I almost do. I look at him brow frowning, stubble, sexy body and all. No I mean normal body and not at all attractive face. Did I mention shirt less why was he shirtless was there a dress code I wasn't aware of, should I have not worn pants. That was a horrible idea thinking about pants less ness because my mind went straight to would Hales ass be just as pale and incredible as his chest and face. Ok bad thoughts bad thoughts defiantly bad thoughts. Him being handsome so wasn't fair

"'This is my son Stiles" He said gesturing to me. The Alpha just looked at me. Barley moving a muscle even on his face. So the genius that I am just decided to just squint angrily back.

"Derek I think your scaring Stiles" Whispered Scott worriedly

"Thanks Scott I think if it was up to chatter box here I would be calling him hale ten years from now" and not answer I added in my mind. Erica and Boyd looked worried and a bit scared I suppose if Derek kills me at least I won't have to marry him.

"When you enter the pack you will call me Alpha" his said no emotion crossing his face

"Fuck that" I said quickly apparently finding a courage boost.

"Stiles" my dad warned

"You won't have a choice" He almost growled

"Well you're doing that to me a lot lately, giving me no choices" I said pulling away from my dad getting further into the Alpah's personal space

"I don't care" that was it. I started walking away

"Well I don't care either. You and this town can go fuck yourselves!" I screamed starting towards the way we came.

"Go inside" The Alpha snapped

"Hale think for a second"

"Derek don't"

I was down at the bottom of the hill before I heard a yell of "Inside now!" Maybe I should be running instead of walking.

* * *

I was only walking 10 minutes, (totally running) away,from the Hale pack( Derek) before I stepped in a small hole landing flat on my face "Fuck" I said rolling over getting on all fours slowly raising myself to my feet wincing at the pain "Great a sprained ankle exactly what I need" I limped over to a tree leaning my back to the wood closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. When I opened a got a good look at a really pissed off Alpha teeth showing and eyes blazing red.

"Holy shit"

"You have one last chance" He said growling sending shivers over me "Get back to your father and do this as it was planned" Said the mean looking , shirtless, evil looking Alpha that wants me to follow him home to bake cookies apparently. Well death or this guy, I lived an ok life, so much porn.

I pushed of the tree trying to hop away from him but only managed to fall onto my stomach. Teeth were near my neck before I could even start to crawl, claws where over my rips barley touching them I could practically feel the pressure his body was making as he lowered himself closer to my back "If you don't submit now..

"Screw you I don't want you or your pack or pups/cubs or whatever you want from me …" I didn't get to finish as Derek's fangs dug into my flesh causing me to yell out in pain. His claws dug into my stomach pulling me into him as he moved roughly onto me practically fucking mounting me. "Get off" I yelped

Derek growled and biting deeper in my shoulder grabbing my hips so my ass was lined up to his waist. I could feel blood roll down my neck where he continued to bite. It didn't just hurt but stung and burned making my eyes water. Hips moving at my back made me lose a surprised breath as he pressed his hard cock against my jeaned bottom as he started to grind against me.

A clawed hand slipped under my hoodie and shirt moving over my chest causing my breath to hitch. His hand moved further under my shirts tracing up my neck grabbing my jaw so my ear was so close to his fangs I could feel his haggard breaths as he pushed his hips harder against me forcing my already hard erection against the ground

"Mine" He snarled biting at my jaw

"MHhhm" was all I could get out as I tried to shake my head no. His hand let go of my face pulling out of my shirt. He growled before grabbing me by the legs and flipping me over.

"ouch" I whined . It was the first time I saw him propyl since falling on my face and him mounting me and Derek was completely wolfed out a like a dog about to kill a bunny rabbit.

Hales hips and chest were pressed against me as his teeth found their way back over my shoulder wound biting the area repeatedly. His hips moving made me groan

At my reaction the wolf seemed to move faster I hissed trying to pull in closer to him moving my hips as fast as possible to keep up with his. I didn't last long after that coming in my pants the Alpha not far behind "Mine" He moaned or growled I couldn't tell.

Then I passed out under Derek Hale

* * *

I felt groggy and sore did I mention sore. Sheets I could feel sheets maybe it was all a crazy dream brought on by hornyness because if that had happen he should on the grounds in the woods right. So I decided to roll onto my pillow and snuggle up. But it was ruined by the horrible pain coming from my ankle, shoulder and my knees.

"No why me"

"Because your and idiot" I looked over to see my dad arms crossed with the I'm not mad just disappointed look on

"He attacked me"

"I warned you not to do what you did"

"What stick up for myself?"

"Pick a fight with an Alpha that wants to claim you" I couldn't look him in the eye he was right he was always damn right but it didn't make me feel any better admitting my dad was right so no that wasn't going to happen

"He can still go fuck himself"


	3. Chapter 3 Alpha with a one track mind

It was annoying having everyone talk around you. Or more importantly around a subject that involved you. It was day two of being bed ridden in the hale house of horrors and the only one that had said a word to me was my own dad. Who I might add was going back into town today. I glared at him as he put another box filled with my stuff on the floor.

"Stop glaring Stiles" My dad sighed

"Can't you stay another night" I whined and I knew it and I don't care how pathetic it sounded whatever it takes. If I could even stand may as well walk, I would be a leech on my dad's body never letting go even when someone cut of my leech like arms.

"I'm not part of this pack Stiles were-wolfs don't work like that one night is all a non-pack member can stay" I was about to say something about me not being pack but even if it wasn't a hundred percent official Derek bit me stating a claim and as my dad explained to me after his long chat with Melissa.

Derek successfully dominated me giving him right to lay claim to me as his mate and the bite he gave me meant he made good on the claim.

"But you will be back right" the words got caught in my throat I knew my dad didn't want to leave me here just as much as I didn't want to be left. But it hurt and I was scared I've spent most of my life living with only my dad then I'm chucked into a pack of were-wolves.

"Of course we still need to work out the not even a pack of Alphas could keep me away from you" He smiled leaning down putting a kiss to my forehead

* * *

It's been a few hours since my dad left and I managed to struggle my quiet literally bruised back side down to the first floor of the Hale house making my way into the kitchen and sticking my head into the fridge. 2 litres of juice 3 of milk a few steaks, eggs ,beacon varies vegetables and praise be, to whatever god that is real there was choc chip muffins. Grabbing two muffins and the juice I sat myself gently on a stool that was placed near the kitchens bench purring myself a glass then taking a big mouthful. The house was quiet and empty it was annoying you think werewolves would be loud or at least in there den. But I haven't heard a peep since I woke up after my nap.

The kitchen door swung open letting a very pissed of female were wolf stride in.

"Lydia" I said with a bit of a wave. She snapped around growling slightly I would have been scared if she didn't look so pathetic. Tears all over her cheeks make up a mess hair pulled back messily not at all Lydia martin not that I knew her very well. She always had this picture perfect look mixed with the complete pride and self-assuredness.

"What's wrong" I said gesturing for her to come sit near me. Seeing as I wouldn't be able to stand for very long. Sitting her self-down next to me not saying a word just staring forward "You know I'm a really good listener" the silence continued it was horrible just the sounds of her crying it was like spikes to the skin.

"You know how I became a werewolf don't you" She said softly into the silence. A lot of rumours went around about how Lydia got taken into the Hale pack none of them I thought could have been true and some I wished weren't. I shook my head no, unsure where this was going. "It was Peter the old Alpha of this pack ,he turned me"

"I meet him once he seemed like an ass hole" I whispered knowing it was true

"He was." She choked on her words unable to say it. I reached out for her rapping my arms around her pulling her into my chest patting her hair "He made me"

"Shhhh it's ok he's dead and just like him this will rote away until it's nothing it will still hurt but it won't be fresh a festering and soon you will bury it so deep you won't even be able to find it again" My dad said something similar when my mum died he said it a lot better and made a lot more sense but I was working on the fly here pulling bull shit from nowhere.

"You're so full of it" Great she called me on it; what do I do now. ''I can't shift" she whispered. I assume she means into a werewolf form or whatever they call it. I was about to ask more in depth questions on the shifting before another also pissed off less tears though werewolf walks into the kitchen. Lydia jumps away from me moving closer to her Alpha. A growl rumbles through the kitchen

"Lydia back out to the pack" Derek commands Lydia admittedly walks out quickly away and out of the house. What the hell can't the son of a bitch tell she's up set. Derek shuts the door eyes red again like they were out in the woods.

"You shouldn't be such a dick to her" I snapped getting of the seat grabbing my plate going to put it in the sink. I was stopped by a clawed hand grabbing mine. He moved in close pressing up beside me

"You can't touch" he growled

"What people"

"Yes"

"Why" I said trying to turn around to him to look him in the eyes which was a bad idea because he was pretty terrifying

"If you want every one alive you just won't" he said pressing his hand over the bite he left on my shoulder causing it to burn making me want to lean into his hands.

"If I say yes can I get a why?"

"Other people's scent on you while I've made claim but haven't..  
"Made it official" I finished for him

"Yes" he groaned annoyed "My wolf will see it as a challenge and I will have to destroy the threat"

"You mean kill them"

"Depends" I think I have been saddled with the most cryptic alpha that ever existed depends, maybe, not sure is it really that difficult to give me a yes or no answer or something solid.

"I will try my best not to touch anyone one" I said rolling my eyes at him. If all were-wolves are like this I feel bad for the Argent's guy.

"Don't try, do" I got bored of this conversation before it even started so time to jump ship

"Yeah, yeah my interest in this talk is completely gone. I get it don't touch anyone unless I want them to lose their hands" Note to self-hug Jackson a lot. I could practically hear Derek's teeth or would it be fangs, grind together. "When I was told about this happening" I said gesturing between us "My dad said someone from your pack had to mate with the Argents son right"

"Chris yes" He said face twitching with what I could only assume was anger

"So who is it" I said. I just meet every one here properly except for Scott and Melissa but I still couldn't help but be upset that someone else was in the same position as me. Though I doubt Derek wanted to spend the rest of his life with me either. He looked different for a moment muscles loosening body slumping slightly.

"Scott will be, after we are officially mated and the Argent's can trust I will uphold the treaty through my marriage. Scott will go through the same process with Chris" God my life is going to be a really boring business transaction and the same is going to happen to Scott.

"What do you and Chris have a little boy fetish." I snapped "This is all such bull shit" barging past Derek best I could going for the door and storming out. I limped from the back of the house to the front with an angry alpha at my heels.

"Where are you going Stiles?"

"To go talk to Scott, seriously" I said with a dramatic eye roll

"Don't make this any harder for him" Stopping and turning around to glare at him

"Harder there is no harder it is already to freaking hard" I yelled waving my arms around

"Don't get so emotional"

"Emotional, What are trying to tell me how to express my feelings now!"

"You're getting upset over nothing"

"Nothing, I'm not screwing some one's life up, someone you never meet fine whatever, But you're pack member some one that is practically family. It's Scott for fucks sake!"

"We all have to make sacrifices for the pack. You think I wanted this, to marry you, to give my brother away to a fucking hunter!" He growled eyes flashing red stalking towards me

"Don't just flash your red eyes at me and expect me to feel better and stop being angry because that's not how any of this works!" He was grabbing me by the shoulders growling in front of my face teeth showing.

"You have to stop turning everything into a fight for dominances Stiles!"

"No I didn't you came after me when I was just going to talk to Scott you started this fight!"

"Are you seriously starting a fight with me over who started the fight? !"

"Maybe!" Derek pushed me onto the ground baring teeth at my neck

" What the hell is happening over here" Yelled the familiar voice of Melissa . Derek looked up eyes glowing red snarling at her "Derek sweet heart no one here is a threat to your mate settle down" She gestured to the rest of the pack that stood behind her. Derek looked at her then to me

"Submit" He growled to me

"Stiles" She warned

"No" He pounced at me teeth going into my shoulder deeper than the last time probably taking skin with his bite

"Submit submit I submit" I whined. He smirked in triumph, the bastard would. He hovered for a second eyes fading from red then stood up in one swift moment looking down at me waiting for me to do the same. I went to move but everything became fuzzy and my head started to pound heat was pouring over my body in pain. My stomach started to burn and sting I crouched into myself trying not to cry at the pain in my abdomen "Oh god I'm going to hurl" I barely could make out Melissa kneeling over me checking out my shoulder wound

"You bit too deep, His turning"

"What"

"You couldn't control yourself" She snapped pulling me into her lap I grabbed at her holding on as tight as I could. "Where does it hurt Stiles?" It had taken a while for the question to be processed in my mind and then even longer to formulate an answer.

"Everywhere" I choked out squishing my eyes to her thigh so no one could see me cry.

"Fantastic you've either turned him or killed him and both is going to leave us completely boned Derek" yelled one of the female wolfs I couldn't bring myself to look even my head was far too heavy and the pain was far too much.

"My dad I want my dad" I said into Melissa lap

"Get him inside" It was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

* * *

I watched the rise and fall of Stiles chest. His heart beat had finally become regular.

It took all I had to restrain myself from getting closer and comforting my mate but I knew it would be the last thing Stiles would want. So I sat at his side watching his chest go up and down. My wolf was finally satisfied it had been raging ever since the moment he had first refused to submit two days ago screaming to claim and dominate my inner animal may be finally happy but the human side wasn't.

"Derek" Whispered Scott from the door. "Is Stiles stable"

"Yes he is taking the bite well" I said softly so only a werewolf could hear hoping not to wake up the irritable Stilinski.

"Mum called a meeting" Letting out a heavy breath. My wolf was angry at Melissa's interference as she was now a beta she should fall in line and follow the alpha's command. But I knew my wolf was just on a sort of power high from turning and claiming a mate and it was important I didn't act on it.

Walking into the meeting room with Scott behind me I growled for the packs attention "Lydia go up and watch over Stiles" She looked like she was going to retort I cut her off with a loud domineering growl.

"Fine" she said stomping off out of the room

"She should be here for this" Said Jackson

"This meeting is pointless and having someone watch over my turning mate isn't" I snapped strolling over to Melissa.

"We had this all planned out to go for over a month, to go slowly for Stiles sake" Said Melissa softly

"He should have just given in"

"You should have controlled yourself" She snapped. I stood close staring her down a growl rambling through my chest

"I'm the Alpha of this pack" " It was my right to claim Stiles and turn him you had no say in it"

"You need to calm down before hurt someone" Whispered Scot "Or him"

* * *

I could hear arguing the rumble of Derek's voice the wine of Scott's I couldn't make out exactly what they where saying but I knew by how far away they where I shouldn't be able to here a thing. Derek had turned me into a werewolf fantastic just perfect I don't think this week could get any worse.

"Are you just going to stare at the roof all night"

"Thinking about it"

"Figures" I'm going to make a terrible pack member and a terrible werewolf "Are they fighting"

"Yeah, Derek shouldn't of turned you" Even if my body was getting better I just felt exhausted all out of anger and resentment. At the moment I've lost my ability to fight and blame

"I shouldn't of pushed him" I whispered

"I'm not surprised you're being the bigger about this" She said flipping mindlessly through a magazine eyes unable to focus heart beat slightly higher than normal

"Why can't you shift" Her breath hitched. She looked up at me eyes big and watery

"Were-wolves can't shift when their emotionally broken or pregnant"

"Which one is it"

"I don't know"


End file.
